09202014MerrowMahtah
01:57 -- aspiringArchon AA began pestering callopygianCordiality CC at 01:57 -- 01:57 AA: Agent Rytoil? Are you all right? I had assumed you were simply following us out of sight, but when the veterans showed up I would have expected you to introduce yourself to the other universe's Seriad at least. 01:58 CC: oh 01:58 CC: I 01:58 CC: deeply.apologize.Mister.Regent 01:59 CC: I.mean.Mister.Niadis 01:59 CC: I.mean.Merrow 01:59 CC: I.mean.I.do.not.know.what.I.mean 01:59 AA: Are you okay Mahtah? You seem out of sorts. 01:59 CC: I.apologize 02:00 AA: What are you even apologizing for? 02:00 CC: I.think.I.must.have.caught.ill 02:00 AA: "Oh dear. Is it serious?" 02:00 AA: (( Sorry. No quotes. )) 02:00 CC: I.do.not 02:00 CC: think.so? 02:00 CC: I.seem.to.be.having.trouble.recalling 02:01 CC: my.head.is.throbbing.right.now 02:01 AA: Were you assaulted? 02:01 CC: no.no 02:01 CC: at.least.I.do.not.think.so 02:02 CC: I.can.confirm.I.appear.to.be.in.someones.quarters 02:02 AA: You mean someone ELSE's quarters? 02:03 CC: yes.definitely 02:03 CC: I 02:03 CC: think.it.might.be.Miss.Howard's.room? 02:03 CC: there.are.gears.and.parts.everywhere 02:03 AA: Why are you in Howard's room? 02:04 CC: I.cannot.recall 02:04 CC: I.think.I.might.have.been.summoned.for.a.meeting? 02:04 CC: I.recall.her.asking.to.meet.in.person 02:05 AA: And you don't remember anything after that? 02:06 CC: no 02:06 CC: it.is.rather.unsettling 02:06 CC: I.think.she.wanted.to.discuss.something.regarding.my.meeting.with.Mister.Heston 02:07 CC: she.asked.after.talking.about.it.anyways 02:07 CC: and.then.things.get.foggy 02:07 CC: something.about.poker? 02:07 AA: Poker? 02:07 AA: As in the card game? 02:07 CC: yes 02:09 CC: I.think.she.wanted.to.play.it 02:09 CC: and.then 02:09 CC: wow.my.head.hurts 02:12 AA: Do you have any bruises or bumps? 02:13 CC: I.can.confirm.that.there.appears.to.be.a.bruise.on.my.head 02:13 CC: I 02:13 CC: oh.god 02:13 CC: um 02:13 CC: I 02:13 CC: do.not.appear.to.be.wearing.pants.either 02:13 AA: Are you sure you weren't attacked? 02:14 AA: Is Howard there? Can she confirm what happened? 02:14 CC: no.I 02:14 CC: appear.to.be.alone.in.her.room 02:15 AA: That's strange. Are you two close? 02:15 CC: I.do.not.understand.how.my.proximity.to.Miss.Howard.factors.into.this 02:15 CC: she.does.not.appear.to.be.here 02:15 AA: I was just curious as to whether she trusts you to be in her room unsupervised often. 02:16 CC: oh 02:16 AA: Did she leave you a note perhaps? 02:16 CC: it.does.not.appear.so 02:16 CC: oh.god 02:17 CC: ohnoohgodohno 02:17 AA: Was this your first time with her? Or do you sleep over regularly? 02:17 CC: what 02:17 CC: no 02:17 CC: I.barely.spend.time.in.my.own.room 02:18 AA: If it was the first time, it seems quite rude of her not to have left a note at the very least. 02:18 CC: first.time? 02:18 AA: Ideally there would have been a shared breakfast together, too. 02:18 AA: But perhaps if she was afraid you were injured she didn't wish to wake you... 02:18 CC: I.suppose.it.would.be.rude.to.borrow.a.bed.and.not.leave.a.note.on.how.to.rearrange.wait.what.now? 02:19 CC: is.it 02:19 CC: common.to.share.breakfast.with.someone.borrowing.your.bed? 02:19 CC: I.do.not."sleep.over".so.I.am.unsure 02:19 AA: Well I mean I've only been in one intimate relationship myself, so I am not an expert on the subject... 02:20 CC: woah.now 02:20 CC: intimate? 02:20 CC: wait.wait 02:20 CC: I.believe.you.may.have.gotten.the.wrong.idea 02:20 AA: ...but certainly Acenia and I tend to want to wake up together and have breakfast the next morning after a night like that. 02:21 AA: Did you hit your head against the headboard? Acenia and I accidentally headbutted each other one time. She got the worse of it though--my horns are considerbly more troublesome to bump into. 02:21 AA: I felt so bad, too. The mood was immediately ruined. 02:21 CC: WHAT? 02:21 CC: NO! 02:22 CC: holyshithowcanyouevensuggestthatseriously 02:23 AA: You met up for a late night rendezvous with her where you played games together and shared a bed half dressed. 02:24 CC: platonicgamesandplatonicallyhalfdressed! 02:24 AA: I'm surprised you were so open about it, honestly, I always took you for a shy person about such matters. 02:25 CC: I 02:25 CC: wait 02:25 CC: this 02:25 CC: isnt.my.shirt 02:25 AA: But it's perfectly normal. We're at that age. In the old days you would be coming up soon on when you would have been REQUIRED to submit a filial pail before too long. 02:26 CC: godnopleasedonttalkaboutpailspleasepleaseplease 02:26 AA: See, that is more the reaction I would expect from you. 02:27 CC: IDIDNOTPAILCUCKOOIMEANMARIIMEANMISSHOWARDIMEAN 02:27 AA: ...well no, of course not. She's human. I understand their methods are....different. 02:28 AA: But it's really none of my business. 02:28 CC: whereismyshirtholyshitineedtogetoutofhereWHYARETHERESOMANYGEARSDOESSHELIVEINSIDEACLOCK 02:29 AA: What's wrong, Mahtah? Are you regretting it? I know it probably hurts that she left without a note, but it might have just been an indiscretion. 02:29 AA: You should text her to find out. 02:30 AA: I doubt she would've left you in her own room if she regretted being with you. 02:31 CC: ohgodohgodohgodOHGODTHERESANOILSTAINHANDPRINTONMYTHERUMBLESHPHERESOFMYSHIRT!!! 02:32 AA: Oh our. No wonder she let you borrow some of her clothes then. 02:34 CC: (:( 02:34 CC: IthinkIneedtoliedownagainthisiswaytoomuch 02:35 AA: Mahtah, I really think you should just message her. 02:35 CC: I 02:35 CC: yes 02:35 CC: that 02:35 CC: that.sounds.like.a.good.idea 02:35 AA: Mahtah, can I ask a personal question? 02:36 CC: I 02:36 CC: sure? 02:36 AA: Is the reason you're freaking out because it wasn't that good? 02:36 AA: Because I don't know if it's true for everyone, but I think it's always a little awkward and clumsy the first time. 02:36 -- callopygianCordiality CC 's portable device had been destroyed! --